


Art: Who the Hell is Steve?

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Don't copy to another site, Drawing, Fanart, Fights, Gen, Illustrations, Pastels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, linking is great though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: This scene is one of my art contributions for the 2019 Captain America Big Bang.It takes place during chapter 3 of Angst's fic "Go Bravely On"; a story that picks up at the end of Infinity War, diverging from the movie`s original ending; it incorporates an alternate universe and various AU characters.  I won`t spoil any more for you, do go have a read... 😁





	Art: Who the Hell is Steve?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Bravely On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095531) by [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo). 

> This has been my first Big Bang experience and I was lucky enough get to work on this piece with two fabulously friendly and supportive people; co-artist [AmberDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174998), and our author The Angst BuriTTo, both of whom helped make this journey a very enjoyable one from start to finish! 
> 
> Of the various arts I undertook for this Bang, I found this one the most challenging! It was my first attempt at tackling a live action scene, involved a lot of shiny metal limbs, and there were hands everywhere!! 😱 Throwing in a setting / background is also new for me, and I wasn't sure whether the portal would work or not... so the whole thing was a great learning experience 😅  


Excerpt:

" The man’s hold on his throat tightened to almost lethal levels, and Bucky knew that if he didn’t break the grip that this Steve had on his neck, he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Who the hell is Steve?”

The world dropped out from under Bucky’s feet. " 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
[Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !


End file.
